Didn't We Almost Have It All
Didn't We Almost Have It All is the fourth episode of Season 8 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on October 24, 2008 in the United States, and on November 2, 2008 in Canada. Summary Liberty rushes into the most popular sorority at Smithdale. At Degrassi, Holly J. starts the year with an aggressive "to do" list: rule the school as Student Council President, take the Power Squad to the city finals, get into a top university, and to lose her virginity. Main Plot Liberty is all set to join her mother's sorority, but when a new sorority approaches her with more options but higher prospects, she tries to prove to everyone that she can handle the party lifestyle. Manny and Emma tell Liberty that she should still be herself and shouldn't change for the sorority. After drinking too much one night, Liberty and her new friends go streaking through campus. The next day, Liberty wakes up in a hospital due to alcohol poisoning and had to have her stomach pumped out. Manny shows her a picture of her and her friends streaking through campus in the newspaper. Once she gets back to the sorority to find out whether she's kicked out or not, they tell her that she's still in, but she finds out that they only wanted her in the sorority because she was black. She doesn't want to be "the token black girl" anymore, and turns them down. Sub Plot At Degrassi, there are rumors going around that Anya and Sav had sex. Holly J. thinks she is the only virgin on the Power Squad, so she makes a list of who to have sex with and narrows it down to Blue. She becomes his partner on a project and tries having sex with him in a classroom after school. However he denies her, and she storms out, offended. Anya shows up to practice the next day and is questioned. She admits that she and Sav are waiting and that she hasn't even met his parents yet. Holly J. considers this. Blue shows up at Power Squad practice and tells Holly J. that if she doesn't show up after school to finish their project, he'll tell the teacher why Holly J. refused to work with him. She shows up, and he explains to her that he likes her and that if they were to have sex, then he'd want to wait so it would be more special. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Didn't We Almost Have It All" by Whitney Houston. *This episode marks Blue Chessex's first appearance. *This was the last episode of Degrassi: The Next Generation where Liberty starred in the main plot. |-| Gallery= 567.PNG 444.PNG 867.PNG 463.PNG 555.PNG 4634.PNG 65.PNG 68.PNG 70.PNG 98.PNG 547.PNG 349.PNG didnt-we-almost-have-it-all-1.jpg didnt-we-almost-have-it-all-2.jpg didnt-we-almost-have-it-all-3.jpg didnt-we-almost-have-it-all-4.jpg didnt-we-almost-have-it-all-5.jpg didnt-we-almost-have-it-all-6.jpg didnt-we-almost-have-it-all-7.jpg didnt-we-almost-have-it-all-8.jpg didnt-we-almost-have-it-all-10.jpg didnt-we-almost-have-it-all-11.jpg didnt-we-almost-have-it-all-12.jpg liberty_16.jpg liberty_17.jpg normal_image12.jpg normal_image13.jpg normal_image16.jpg normal_image17.jpg normal_image18.jpg 890709.jpg 8789h.jpg 89789.jpg 978j.jpg Fdgfdg.jpg Becca Liberty 804.jpg 44353.jpg Normal degrassi tng s08e04 hdtvtr.jpg 342.jpg Becca1234.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Evan Williams as Kelly Ashoona Supporting Cast *Shanda Bezic as Dakota Weston *Paula Boudreau as Ms. Dawes *Chad Connell as Ben *Nicole Dicker as Becca *Frannie Diggins as Shannon *Tangara Jones as Julie *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Sean O'Neill as Robson Absences *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Natty Zavitz as Bruce |-| Quotes= *Holly J.: "How many girl have you slept with." *Holly J.: "I look..." Blue: "Beautiful." |-| Featured Music= *''"Sucks To Be You"'' by Cory Yarckin - Heard during college rush party. *''"See You Bounce"'' by Jay Sharp - Heard when Liberty goes upstairs with Frat guy. *''"Burn''" by Misty - Heard when Liberty dances after leaving the bedroom. |-| Links= *Watch Didn't We Almost Have It All on Youtube Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Season 8